


Sweet Tooth

by Wrytuh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, FTM, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrytuh/pseuds/Wrytuh
Summary: After hearing too much jealous whining from her roommate about the benefits of her sugar baby lifestyle, Jaida sets Jord up with a sugar date of his own. Although hesitant and shy at first, it's not long before he discovers that he enjoys the doting attention far more than he first anticipated... The money's not half bad, either.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. The Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that Jord is a female to male trans character. Also, while this chapter's focus is on a meeting with a cis woman, future chapters will involve more encounters with cis men.  
> We might not have seen the last of Ophelia, though!

This felt like total insanity. Jord had nerves piled up to his eyeballs, heart leaping at every passing stranger. What a stupid idea. Was it too late to leave? Why had he let Jaida rope him into this? _‘Just try it!’_ she said. _‘If you’re that jealous, give it a shot.’_ she said. The gall she had to even imply he might discover he’d be good at this? What part of him gave her that impression?! - Not to mention the fact he didn’t fit in here at all. Sure, he might have dressed the part with his best dress shirt and freshly shined shoes, but in an ocean of finely groomed diners dripping in jeweled gold he felt as though eyes were on him for all the wrong reasons. Could they tell his clothes weren’t tailored? Was the bright teal mop of hair on his head making the staring worse? He couldn’t take much more of this waiting, he wasn’t made for this world, not like Jaida. Panicked doe eyes scrambled to plot the nearest exits, crippling doubt driving him to consider possible escape routes only interrupted by a tall, feminine silhouette, clad in a reserved shade of burgundy.

“You must be the Jord I’ve heard so much about.” How a voice so smooth and calm could cut so sharply through the anxious white noise, he didn’t know. But it had, and now his gaze met with that of the most delicious caramel colour. A curtain of silky chocolate waves draped over one shoulder, her jewelry coming in the dainty, minimalist form of ruby earrings and a plain gold bracelet. - To complement her look, rather than to make a statement of status. Heat grew up each side of his face, swirling about his ears. She looked like a goddess, and he looked as though he were headed to a budget wedding at the local community centre.  
“Oh! I- Yeah! That’s me. You’re Miss Ophelia?”  
  
An awkward beat.  
Recovery was swift for the older woman, a stitched leather handbag hung over the back of her dining chair before she took the seat across the small circular table, a kind smile subtly creasing her features in the most delicate way.  
“So, Jaida tells me this is your first time at something like this. Would you like me to run you through what I expect from this evening?” - A sheepish nod from Jord was all she needed to continue. His roommate may have run him through what to expect, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to know Ophelia’s own expectations regardless.

“Nothing, dear. For myself that is. The goal of this evening is to understand each other’s desires with this arrangement, no more. There’s no need to stress over where this may lead, I’m not about to whisk you off to my hotel room and have my way with you... Unless you would like, of course.” Shaped eyebrows raised, a playful smirk coiling over the rim of her glass. At some point a waiter must have served wine. He hadn’t even noticed. It was an active effort to avoid gawping at her, entirely entranced by the shapes her lips made - with every word spoken as though it were hand-crafted for his ears only...

“That’s comforting. - Oh! Not that you’re not, uh, you know- I’m sorry, you’re very attractive, I just, I’m nervous as all hell, and…” Babbling, red-faced explanations dwindled while his gaze dipped down towards the floral arrangement between them. She laughed, though not maliciously, more akin to a titter over a kitten misjudging a leap. With it came a wave of calm, Jord’s own laugh joining hers. He felt stupid - Only stupid for worrying so much. She was just a person. There were no requirements here. Worst case scenario, they have their meal and go separate ways. Surely that’s not so terrifying?... Having somewhat recomposed himself, Jord chose a new direction.  
“I’m sorry. Can I ask why you’re doing this? Meeting with me, I mean.”  
  
The evening went on. After Ophelia was finished explaining her reasons, she waved over a waiter and the pair selected their food. Turned out she simply found it enjoyable to date so casually and couldn’t afford to do so within her own social circles, but it was difficult for her to meet anybody new in an organic manner thanks to her busy schedule. Apparently this wasn’t the first time Jord’s roommate had set Ophelia up with a match, either.  
Topics flew back and forth. From hilarious stories of their worst dating experiences to a tentative breaching of the topic of sexuality… The gentle flow of wine aided in easing sentences along.

Their plates now clean, the distinguished lady before him idly cupped her wine glass in one hand. She couldn’t keep the sly smile from slipping over her painted lips.

“... So, Jord, have you ever been with a woman?”

“Ah, yes- But… I don’t think it really counted.” A pink hue infected his cheeks, lips pursing as Ophelia cocked a ‘brow at him in curiosity. Despite the silence, he didn’t elaborate. - Rather than pushing the subject, she leaned forwards, dainty fingers pressing the side of her half-empty glass to her jawbone, voice lowering to a sultry murmur.  
  
“Would you like an experience that _would_ count?”

The proposition had been anticipated, though still, his heart leapt into his throat and the palms of his hands immediately grew clammy. He wasn’t sure if the light buzz of alcohol was pushing the heat in his face to feel more severe than it should have been… However, as a flustered state took hold, all that Jord could offer was a small, meek nod - Soon to be followed by a much more enthusiastic one as a moment went by without the woman so much as making a move. He wanted this. As much as he instinctively ached to retreat into himself and hide, he wanted this so badly. He couldn’t resist the thoughts his imagination had been running away with ever since she had sat before him. Despite his nerves, Ophelia had caused something within him to stir awake.

The next few minutes were a slow blur. A soft, manicured hand enveloping his, the clacking of designer heels on marble tile. He wasn’t sure when she had paid for their meal, though he did recall the flash of a golden card. Tile led to lush carpet - Before he knew it, the pair were stood before a plain white hotel door. The heat of a palm brushed his jawline, prompting him to look up. Ophelia was taller than he’d initially thought.

“You’re terribly flushed, darling. You’re not drunk, are you?” Her voice soothed, checking over him in a manner akin to a worried mother. His heart fluttered.  
  


“N-No, I’m not. I didn’t drink much, I’m just… Nervous.” Though, such nerves couldn’t stop him from tilting his head towards that comforting touch. A smile spread as she heard his near-whispered words, the pad of her thumb drawing a slow semi-circle over his rounded cheek.

“You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, sweetheart. I won’t take offense if you decide it’s time to go home-”  
“No! I want to, I-... You’re very…” All too suddenly, Jord found himself breathless in the midst of his protests. It didn’t help that his throat locked up every time his attention settled on the woman fussing over him. Instead of words, he craned his neck to instead try and display his eager nature - A fleeting second of awkwardness passing by before Ophelia understood his puckered lips and closed the distance between them, clashing soft flesh on flesh in a delicate kiss. Quivering hands settled on her hips as he pressed himself further against her mouth, hungry for more. She tasted of luxurious wine, wet tongue teasing his lower lip before she pulled away. He very nearly chased her when she broke contact, her ever-warming smile shining down on him as a gentle touch wiped the blush of colour her lips had left behind.  
  
An off-tune beep marked the slide of her key card through the hotel door’s security system, the duo slipping inside with a cursory glance down the halls they hailed from.  
  
A trail of kisses lead them through the narrow space leading into a comfortably plain bedroom, mascara eyelashes fluttering apart to peer down at the blushing, breathless man in her arms. He nearly shied away from her prying fingers when they reached for the buttons of his shirt, quick to speak before he was misunderstood;  
“I want to focus on you first… Please, I-... Show me what you like.” Soft jaw guided up into another kiss, smooth motions gliding over the zipper running down the side of her dress to peel the fabric away - Revealing smooth skin and expensive french lace.  
  
The cushioned mattress gave way to their weight, locked lips parting in time for Jord to take in the sight of the mature woman slipping the remnants of her dress off her legs. His mouth had turned dry, having to clear his throat as his knee settled between her bare thighs.  
“Can I touch you?” Words which fell at a near-whisper, met with a smile, a nod, and a gentle nudge to lead his fumbling towards the sheer fabric stretched over the subtle cleft of her mound. He traced his caresses over the shapes, drawing a trail of goosebumps when his fingertips fell further between supple thighs, discovering that her anticipation had been far more than she’d let on - Entirely soaked through the fabric. Shallow creases accented the flirtatious expression on her face when Jord gave the lace a tug, pulling it away and to the side.

Though, where she anticipated kisses to meet her overheating nethers, lips were instead pressed to the smooth flesh of her inner thigh. French-tipped nails found their way into the man's mop of blue hair as an enticement to urge him along, but still, he chose to lay careful affections in symmetry - Just barely grazing his lip over where her folds pulsed in desperate need. Hot breath was nothing more than a tease to the burning flesh it caressed, prompting her to dig her manicure into a tuft of Jord’s hair.  
  
“Please, I need-” Interrupted by her own sigh of gratification, Jord had encased silken flesh in the warmth of his mouth, sucking gently while his curious tongue swiped over her growing slickness. The taste was intoxicating, the sweet scent of Ophelia’s perfume forming a fog in his mind while he lapped at her folds. He wanted more, enough to almost whine out loud when he found himself separated from her - Enough to quieten upon the realization that she was removing the final scrap of fabric which had been hindering his affections thus far.  
  
Slender arms coiled around shapely thighs to pull their forms closer together, Jord’s tongue once again connecting with its sensitive target. Swirling around the bundle of nerves, he was shocked to hear a corrective command:  
“Slower.” A flash of a comforting smile, to show he had done no wrong. “I’m going nowhere, darling, take your time.” A flat palm pressed on his head to bury his mouth more firmly to her mound, encouraging his frantic motions to transition into more deliberately paced strokes. From this angle he found himself hopelessly lost in the beauty lay before him. Feminine curves, well-aged features, her own dainty hand palming at the tender flesh of her breast. A low moan rumbled praises for him in Ophelia’s throat, spine curved to sink her shoulders into the mattress beneath. Finally, satisfaction. Eyelashes fluttered while gentle suction gradually grew in intensity, Jord’s fingertips dancing along her inner thigh to press on the heat of her entrance, steadily sinking two digits in up to the second knuckle.

A slow curl of the joints drew another shuddering groan from the woman, the pads of Jord’s fingers pressing deeper to seek what made her legs coil more tightly around his head, nudged up against that target, stroking his touch back and forth in knowing, deliberate motions. It took no time for Ophelia to find herself quivering under his caress, a fistful of his hair clutched in one hand, kneading at her own supple breast with the other - She could no longer lay still, writhing and rolling her hips up against the delightfully hot suction of his mouth.  
“That’s it honey, just like that. Please, please don’t stop, I’m getting close…” He kept the pace as instructed, watching her chest flush pink, her breathing turn uneven and jagged. Just barely did she manage to sputter out a few more words of encouragement:  
“Ah, fuck! Jord, I’m gonna-!”

Jord wrapped his free arm around Ophelia’s hip, holding her tight as his efforts doubled - Rewarded with her inner walls clenching tight around his fingers before she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding in a loud whimper of release, thighs trembling with every pulse of euphoria that rushed through her. Heat filled her core, the man between her legs forcing her body to ride this high for as long as he could, holding the crescendo until her vision blurred, arousal dripping to wet puddles beneath them until, finally, he broke contact. Panting for air with intoxicated lust in his eyes, Jord slumped down on his knees.  
  
A shaking hand reached out for his, guiding glistening digits up to meet with her mouth. Ever so gently she sucked the taste of herself from him, letting out a deep sigh of gratification. His world closed in on the sensation, pressing on the plush surface of her tongue with a small whimper of his own - He hadn’t even noticed that she had been unbuttoning his shirt, even getting as far as the zipper on his pants before reality washed back into his thoughts. A self conscious embarrassment turned his cheeks rosy, though he found himself with an aching need whispering loud enough for his limbs to passively assist in the shedding of layers.  
  
The shoes were awkward. There was nothing dignified about needing to pause to untie laces after his pants had already been dropped to his ankles, but Ophelia was merciful in patiently waiting for him to return to her - Now wearing only his boxers. Settling into her lap with his legs straddling hers, lithe arms draped over her shoulders with a neck craned for another kiss. Ever the generous woman, she obliged, pulling him closer to share an intimate exchange.

“Please, Ophelia, touch me.” Pleads breathed out between desperate kisses, he agonized over how her hands seemed to limit themselves to groping at the curve of his rear. Just a little more, he thought. Prod a little nearer, squeeze a little firmer…  
  
But she retreated. Her lips were stolen from him, giving way to the cool caress of the air around them when the woman had once again chosen to lean back, propped up on one arm. He was thankful for the lingering comfort of her other hand holding his hip, though he couldn’t mask the confusion on his features if he tried. A feminine chuckle broke the quiet.  
“I want to watch you.”  
  
Still, he didn’t move, clueless on what he was supposed to decipher from her confession.  
  
Her palm pushed his hips away, sliding further down her lap, only to then pull him closer; The dampness that had grown in his boxers grinding at the open space between her legs, gaining no relief from the motion. He was quick to lose himself in the idea of pressing against something solid, something secure. - Something which was only a short distance to either side. He gave little thought before adjusting his weight onto one of her legs. It was only after he had groaned out loud, pressing himself up against her bare thigh, that her voice tugged his self awareness back into play.  
“There we go. You look wonderful…” Her guiding hand allowed Jord to choose his pacing, his warm mahogany gaze turning hazy while a tingling rush shot goosebumps all the way up the length of his spine. Eventually she lifted her hold on him entirely, fingertips instead pawing at his lower lip, agape mouth all too willing to take her inside to pay his affections to. While panting breaths and low whines and groans were all that broke the quiet in the room, Jord’s pounding heart was hammering at full volume in his ears.

To think a woman like Ophelia took such interest in him. Watching him as he lost himself upon her, drinking in the sight of her with unreasonable thirst. Her lipstick had been smeared to a mere ghost of the colour it once was, momentarily making himself aware that the other half of it must be smudged over his own lips. Though her hair may be tousled from its previously meticulous style, and the liner of one eye had been ever-so-slightly misplaced, she still exuded an air of composure. Composure which she had maintained all evening, even as she flirted, even as they kissed, only ever having lost it in that moment when he’d buried his head between her thighs…

Another roll of the hips sent a shudder into his breath. He was getting closer, he could feel it with every telltale urgent signal firing off in his body. Inhibitions lowered by pure wanton cravings, the gentle sucking at Ophelia’s fingers had turned to a crude display of slurps and whines, half-lidded eyes making their best efforts to look back into that sweet caramel gaze… She hadn’t so much as touched him, instead allowing him to get himself drunk on her undivided attention. Attention he’d craved without awareness... He wanted to be seen like this, in this state, giving himself so wholly to a willing gaze.  
  
Closer. A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows, throat tightening as his rhythm became more erratic. He became acutely aware of an absence of Ophelia’s fingers in his mouth, compensated by the warmth of her body drawing near. Hands lovingly embraced either side of his face, thumbs caressing jaw and neck while she soothed:  
“You’re so handsome this way, Jord. All you needed to do was let go for me. You look wonderful.” Another groan tumbled from Jord’s lips, his chest pressing closer to hers as he grew frantic in his quest for release.  
“You sound wonderful. Keep going, honey, you’re almost there.”  
  
Crooning encouragements washed over him as the pressure built, panting breaths turned to short huffs of effort with a vague awareness of the woman’s touch slipping down his side to take a greedy handful of his rear. His nails dug into whatever soft flesh of hers he could find, whimpers of sheer desperation breaking down as he felt himself teeter on the edge.  
“I- _Ophelia!_ ” Teeth clamped down on his lower lip in a feeble attempt to muffle the noise of his climax, overheated body shuddering to his very core while he allowed himself to be swept away in the rushing rapids of a long overdue orgasm. The world around him spun, only kept upright by Ophelia’s hold on him as the convulsions gradually waned.  
All so suddenly, Jord was very, very dizzy.  
  
\--  
  
Collapsed on the wrinkled sheets, Ophelia held Jord in a loving embrace, keeping him close to her as they basked in the afterglow of their time together. The lights had been dimmed, blankets haphazardly tugged over their tangled legs. Small kisses peppered his forehead, an affectionate caress moving damp hair out of the way, soothing him while they relaxed and caught their breath. Crumpled clothes discarded to one side patiently waited for them to get up and prepare to leave - But not yet. A few minutes longer, just like this…

Perhaps Jaida was right. Maybe this was something he could do, after all.


	2. Pick 'N' Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a glimpse at the sugar baby lifestyle Jord is eager for another taste, and seeks his roommate's help in setting up another date. Deciding on a casual shopping trip date to get to know one another, Jord is introduced to trying something different by his new sugar Daddy - Who ends their day together by presenting Jord with some very tempting offers.

“You little slut!” Jaida squealed from across the room, flinging an especially fluffy pillow Jord’s way.   
“I couldn’t help it! She kept looking at me in that! That _ way! _ Y’know?”

“Oh, trust me, I  _ know.” _ An eyebrow raised with the tug of her smirk, clover gaze finding his in the reflection of the mirror as she combed her fingers through her hair. “And I don’t blame you for it, but try not to make a habit of that. If the cheapskates catch wind of it you’ll never escape their crap. Entitlement can be a dangerous thing.”   
  
Jord scrunched his nose, gaze turning back down to the laptop lay before him. He had been browsing potential dates, already needing to sift through a steady stream of men simply seeking a cheap escort… If that were what Jord was looking to do then he’d charge more than a free dinner, that’s for sure.   
“How about this one? He's hot as all hell and seems nice enough. Not a creep, at least.” The laptop was swivelled around for Jaida to lean over and inspect, her friend’s wide hopeful eyes peering over the other side of the screen as he waited for the suspense to be lifted. He was right, there weren’t any creepy vibes to be seen - Well-mannered, considerate of what Jord might want from their meeting, seemingly generous… And, as promised, ridiculously handsome. He looked to be in his late forties, and had definitely been lucky enough to age like a fine wine. A well-fitted suit boasted good posture with a promise of the physique beneath, though the real breath-takers were those eyes… Even in pictures, that mixed hazel gaze was enough to get completely lost in. It was almost too good to be true.   
“I’ll teach you how to screen him later, just in case. If he gets the all clear though then it looks fine to go ahead with it… _ In the meantime… _ ” A sly grin spread across the woman’s lips, mock-dread overtaking Jord’s features in response. Nothing good  _ ever  _ came from Jaida giving him that look.   
“How do you feel about getting waxed?”   
  
Oh, no.

\--

“Do you want some?” A low voice muttered in Jord’s ear, firm hand hooking around his hip. Jord’s potential sugar daddy had been given the green light, and so they had organized a date for that weekend. The concept of receiving without giving anything back felt strange and unorthodox to Jord, but Gabriel seemed as though he had already done this a hundred times over... Shopping, that is. Apparently he wanted to make a show of what he could bring to the table, and by now Jord already had the gentleman by his side lugging around a few bags of luxuries - They had even gone to get himself fitted for a new made-to-measure suit - But now the pair’s focus had settled on a section of the store that Jord had never dared to glance at. Lace and frills of all shades and sizes. Some promised to encase the entire body in fishnet, others seemed to be barely more than a scrap of fabric.   
  
Now that he had allowed himself to linger on this row of garments, he found himself a little… Lost.   
“May I pick something out for you?” Gabriel nudged again when he hadn’t received a response, the movement bringing Jord back to reality as they ventured further into the forest of lingerie. He could feel heat pooling in his cheeks, gaze darting over to inattentive employees in dread of drawing any attention.   
“I- uh, sure, yeah. Just… Nothing too complicated, please.” Some of these pieces had so many straps he wouldn’t know where to start.   
  
His date wasted no time in perusing the wall of delicate lace, occasionally glancing back to the young man he was dressing to consider style and colour options. His enjoyment of colour was obvious from the start, so nothing too dark, and picking out something which took its sultry nature too seriously would likely only leave the poor lamb freezing up at the mere idea of trying to fill that role. Something light, something easy on the eyes… Nervousness itched at the back of Jord’s neck, doubts beginning to sink into his thoughts. Would anything here even suit him? He didn't exactly have the shape for these things, and so much as considering a bra felt entirely ridiculous - Not to mention unnecessarily uncomfortable...

A blur of pastel shades came into view, drawing his focus to the fistful of clothing items his date was now holding up.   
“Take a gander at these. What do you think?” - Just as requested, nothing too crazy. A relatively basic selection, no confusing strappy mazes or garish gimmicks… He had good taste, he’d give him that. It wasn't even limited to the expected; He spied a larger piece of sheer fabric, which upon closer inspection revealed itself as a bodysuit of some kind. His blush grew, as did his anxious smile.

"I think I like them."

\--

He couldn't wait. He'd been red in the cheeks ever since selecting the lingerie, trying not to shrivel up in embarrassment as Gabriel so casually paid for the garments, the lady behind the counter having taken an uncomfortable amount of time to pack them into yet another bag to add to the growing collection in the wealthy man's arms. Ever since then, Jord had been side-eyeing that bag, obsessively rotating his thoughts around its contents. Would they fit him well? Would the colours suit him at all? Would he feel good in them? Were they even remotely comfortable?... It was only a matter of time before he cracked and asked if he could go change into one of them in the bathroom.

So now, in this dingy public restroom cubicle, Jord found himself tugging flimsy fabric up his legs, adjusting straps on his shoulders until he could look down and see sheer mesh and lace panels clinging to him like a second skin. He'd be lying if he said his heart hadn't been doing backflips ever since he'd opened up the bag to dig this piece out. It was surprisingly silky and soft, not itchy or pinching like he had expected and, although the mere memory caused him to wince, he was thankful that Jaida had suggested a longer lasting method of achieving smoothness he had never known before. The thought of stubble grazing up against this was unappealing, to say the least.   
Still, no matter how pleasant it felt to wear, it was all too new and foreign for him to feel even a shred of confidence… He couldn’t truly know how this looked until he had the privacy at home to eye it up properly. Though, until then...

_ What do u think? Xx _

Jord had sent the text before giving himself any time to doubt the idea, image of himself attached; Flaunting the one-piece as best as he could at arms length. A haphazardly chosen filter had been used to soften the fact that, on the stall wall to his side, a sharpie scrawling of  _ 'MIA IS A CHEATING BITCH'  _ tainted the selfie. Very glamorous.

His regular clothes were pulled back over the top with a little difficulty in the small space, occasionally pausing to hold his breath in fear of somehow being caught in the act when he heard other men opening and closing the stalls beside his own. Ophelia’s reply came in sooner than expected:

_ Gorgeous darling. You’re as handsome as ever, it suits you. x _

With a blushing smile on his face, he lingered outside the stall to spend an extra moment at the sinks checking himself over in the mirror - Although his secret wasn’t revealed no matter how much he twisted and turned in his reflection, something about it all felt so… Exposed. Funny, that. If anything he actually had an extra layer of clothing between his skin and the world, and yet somehow he felt more nude than he'd ever felt when  _ actually _ stripped down.   
  
And he _ liked  _ that.

  
The appeal didn’t stop the tension in his shoulders, though. A nervous grin flashed to his date when he finally pried himself away from his reflection and exited the bathroom, hurrying over to take the man’s free hand.   
“Can you tell?” Jord spoke at a low volume, though it wasn’t necessary. - The park they had decided to wander wasn’t particularly populated at this time of day.   
“Aside from your suspiciously toothy smile, not at all.” A squeeze was given to the young man’s fingers. “You really couldn’t wait, eh?”   
  
“Is that okay?” Jord’s eyebrows furrowed, turning his gaze from the rustling leaves above them towards his date instead.   
“Of course it is. Why would I have bought them for you if I didn’t hope you’d like it?” The reassurance let Jord relax a little, moving closer to entwine his arms around the stronger one in his grasp. This was nice. Apart from being spoiled rotten, the entire day had been filled with things he'd enjoyed. Getting his pick at anything he liked at the coffee shop they met up in, taking pictures together, grabbing ice slushies when the day grew warmer… And now a simple walk, warm breeze and fresh air, a carefully selected bench in the shade. Nearby there was somebody busking with a guitar, a slow-paced tune complimenting a suave singing voice. 

As Jord traced the shape of his date's knuckles, the man beside him murmured:

"Why made you decide to do this?" - The question took Jord aback. Up until now it had been as though they were playing pretend at a 'real' date with real budding affections for one another, somehow Jord had the impression that the arrangement wouldn't even be mentioned at all. Cheek settling on the other's shoulder, he took a moment to contemplate before easing out a response.

"I... had the opportunity to try it, thanks to a friend. I struggle to hold up my half of the rent with my day job, and I was never opposed to trying this - I just assumed I couldn’t for one reason or another... It's been fun so far, and it kind of… Makes me feel special? I like that I get to make somebody else feel special, too."

"If you're struggling with rent, I could pay it for you. For a nicer place, even." He smirked when Jord responded with unmasked shock, hesitation riddling his features as he tried to find the most polite manner to refuse such a grand gesture. - Gabriel went on:

"Not right now. It would be a commitment, we'll have to see how things go. I just wanted you to know that the offer will be there if we find ourselves enjoying one another's company more regularly." A sly touch had snaked around Jord's hip, the pad of a thumb having snuck up beneath the hem of his shirt to skim the texture of hidden lingerie. An intense heat rushed inside Jord; He still wasn’t used to being touched this way.

"I… I don't know what to say." His face had turned a newly discovered shade of red, throat tightening at the shift in tone. It was an active struggle to not let all the decision making pool between his legs. He could barely hear the strum of the guitar anymore, the beat of his own heart melding with Gabriel's gently spoken words.

"Say you'll meet with me again. I'm going to spend a few days at a casino in a couple of weeks, and I want you to be my good luck charm."

Good luck charm? The flattery tugged at Jord, unable to keep the smile from reappearing on his lips. He'd never been to a casino before… Gambling wasn't his type of game, but would there be any harm in watching somebody else do it? The idea of serving as eye candy was admittedly rather appealing, too. He leaned up, one hand settling in the man’s lap to keep himself stable while he pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not sure how 'lucky' I am, but I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end and enjoyed what you just read, consider dropping a quick kudos! I appreciate any comments too, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think so far.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
